


Do You Yield?

by deinvati



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mousie's Cards Universe, saucy and improper swordplay as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Eames is really going to have to start using his disguise as a Spade squire to get some actual sword practice in.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cards 'Verse, ImPROMPTu Drabblery





	Do You Yield?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dancing  
> Genre: Mousie’s Cards Universe  
> Length: up to and including 250
> 
> If you haven't read Mousie's fic, YOU NEED IT. YOU NEED IT IN YOUR LIFE, TRUST ME.

The next time the King appeared on the training field, the swordmaster didn't even question it, just bowed and led everyone else to the other field.

Eames stood, shirt loosened from the exertion and catching his breath while the king took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. Then the King drew his sword.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"I didn't think kings asked for anything."

But Eames raised his sword, his lips quirked, ready to see where this was going.

When the King attacked, it was with skill and speed, but his raised eyebrow said, _Yes. Play with me._

And so they danced. The King parried blows with ease, letting Eames chase him around the field. Eames set his jaw.

He started an attack meant to get the King to shift his balance and reveal his weaker side. But instead, the King lunged forward with a thrust aimed at...the space beside Eames' hip.

Eames blinked, confused, until the King tugged, and his loose tunic ripped audibly where it was caught around the King's sword.

He stepped back, examining the damage, and then reached back and pulled the whole thing off over his head.

It was the King's turn to smirk and he invited Eames to rejoin their dance with a tilt of his head. Eames, with a grin, accepted.

The wind breezed over Eames' sweat-soaked skin, cooling him at the same time it whipped the King's hair into curls that danced over his forehead. Eames found himself distracted.

Which was why the King finally got the upper hand, advancing until he backed Eames, once again, into the swordmaster's storage shed. With a sword at his throat and a victorious King in his face, Eames grinned.

"Does this mean you yield, your Highness?"

The King raised an eyebrow. "Do _I_ yield?"

"Yes, my King. I'll allow you to drop your sword. All you need to do is say you yield."

With a groan, the king tossed his sword aside and caught Eames' mouth with his own. "I yield," he said between breathless kisses. "I yield. You have beaten me."

Eames took handfuls of the untouchable King. "No, my King," Eames panted down his neck. "I am yours."


End file.
